1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a print control method and more particularly relates to a method for controlling a printer at the time of creating a print profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of color output devices typified by printers and the like, it has become possible to print and output data from printers on various kinds of media (e.g., a sheet of paper or film). Recently, the number of media that are printable with printers is increasing, and in response to the demands of the market, many media manufacturers have begun to introduce a wide variety of media onto the market. Under such circumstances, printer drivers that can support a considerably wide variety of media from the beginning of installation are becoming popular; users are capable of freely replacing media with what they want to use and printing data thereon. When a user replaces a medium, the printer is controlled by a printer control parameter that is suitable for a replacement medium.
For media replacement, together with the operation of replacing a medium, a user also needs to provide a printer control parameter suitable for a replacement medium. If the printer control parameter provided is not suitable for the medium, the printer may not work properly. Thus, a method is known in which a user who replaced a medium must without fail change settings so that the printer control parameter is suitable for a replacement medium (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-349150).